Chatroom pals
by ITILY
Summary: Near decides to use the newfound internet services to go to a chatroom...what happens? Will he find a friend and get rid of that antisocial attitude?...Rated M just in case, may change with situation..eventual MXN...please R&R..
1. Prologue

Haiz...just finish my doctor program exposure thingy...kinda thinking about dentistry now...so confused...and then there's the whole overseas study thing and my dad and mum and all sorts of other stuff...needed to write something anything...It's so stressful...I feel for the doctors...I can't imagine what life would be like if I couldn't write anymore...not just fanfiction but any sort of fiction writing...I need this...I dunno...plus side of today..my face is clear again plus the blush bonus...finally I'm not sickly pale anymore...ok...I'm so damn talkative (I'm not very secretive, aren't I?)...first facebook then...argh...nvm...let's get on with the story...

REVIEW pls

* * *

**Prologue**

Near's POV

About one week ago, Wammy's was brought to meet the 21st century with the installments of the internet services, high-speed and secluded, this is of course after L generously donated a large sum of money and also decided to buy each of us their own laptops. So now, everyone at Wammy's have their own PC and can go online, spare Matt who has two computers, simple enough?

In the duration of the week, I've found these facilities very much useful and helpful in academic-wise, although I still prefer the old-fashion 'pick up a book and read' method. In conclusion, besides to gain information of projects and study purposes, I don't use my computer to do anything else. So the fact that I'm doing this now, is really a surprise and a mystery to myself.

K20powerhouse : Hey there

Nanotech (this is me, I would be a fool to not use an alias) : Hello

K20powerhouse : u got webcam? (this person has bad spelling and grammar)

Nanotech (me again) : yes

K20powerhouse : wanna have sex?

My eyes widened a fraction, wondering whether this person was actually serious, this person, he or she must be very desperate to just come up to an anonymous character which hasn't revealed their names, nor gender (or age) and asked something of that sort. And also…how does one have intercourse with a webcam? I twirled a lock, contemplating my next move. After a moment, I decided to dismiss the chat with this person and move on, it was obvious that I have nothing to gain from a conversation with him or her. I exited the chat room and entered another, finding myself slightly amused, what kind of people will I find here? This will be a good chance to enhance my analytical and deductive skill and in addition, understand the psychology of these people here.

Red/idiot : Yo wassup? (I blinked, letting the spelling of whatever this person was trying to say sink in. It's a good thing I've converse with Matt a little while back, so I deduce that this was actually a greeting)

Nanotech : Hello

Red/idiot (why would you name yourself an idiot?) : u play World of Warcraft? (what's wrong with everybody's spelling? why can't they spell 'you'?)

Nanotech : what is that?

Red/idiot : Are u kidding me?! It's a MMORPG, the best one! How the heck don't ya noe tat?

Nanotech : What's a 'MMORPG'? (I'm learning all sorts of things, aren't I?)

Red/idiot : ?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yo man, where ya been the last 5 yrs, in a cave????? MMORPG = massively multiplayer online role playing game DUH!!!!!! (Very improper use of the exclamation mark)

Nanotech : I see (That's the best I could come up with. Mental note : search for MMORPG)

Red/idiot : Wat's with the ic??? come on, u gotta try it man! u dunno wat u r missin' out on!!!!!!!! Go download it and gif me ur username, then we can like play together, partner up and stuff….like that's so awesome… the more the merrier! We gotta spread the word. World of Warcraft!!!!!!!

And he/she continues to blabber on and on with many more improper use of the exclamation mark. I decided to leave this be, and move on to another chat room, this one's my last. At least if a certain blonde tease me tomorrow morning about being an antisocial, I can have something to counter. At least I've tried it.

White-lover : Hi

Nanotech : Hello

White-lover : Where are you from? (Finally, someone with decent use of English)

Nanotech : Australia (I lied, that's far enough of a country, just as a precaution, even though I was still anonymous and tracking the IP address would be near impossible after the steps that L had taken. Better safe then sorry)

White-lover : Um cool…I'm from Russia. So how's Australia? Bet the sun's pretty nice, right?

Nanotech : Yes, it is, but not right now. (I alerted myself that Australia time is eleven hours ahead of England)

White-lover : Oh ya, what is it like 2 a.m. there now? What are you doing up this late?

Nanotech : I couldn't sleep (I lied again)

White-lover : Oh I see, that isn't very healthy

Nanotech : yes, I'm aware of that, but I simply cannot sleep.

White-lover : So you came online to chat?

Nanotech : yes, that's correct.

White-lover : you talk kind of funny, what's with all the formal language? (Was I being formal?)

Nanotech : It's just a habit.

White-lover : ok, so you don't chat often I guess. (Is it that obvious?) So how old are you? (Should I answer that? Honestly? Answering honestly concerning this would be much less of a hassle and I wouldn't sound so much like I'm lying, not that any normal mind could figure it out. However, I am here as a form of leisure, being honest for once wouldn't hurt. I am anonymous, what could this person do with knowing my age alone? Very well then)

Nanotech : I'm eleven.

White-lover : You're eleven and you can't sleep? (This person is quick to keep up)

Nanotech : Yes, it's hereditary, my father has severe insomnia. (That's not a complete lie, my late father may have had insomnia, not that I would ever know)

White-lover : Ok, I see, don't mean to pry.

Nanotech : How old are you?

White-lover : 15++, birthday's coming up pretty soon, gonna have a sweet sixteen birthday bash.

Nanotech : That's nice. When's your birthday?

White-lover : In December (That was quite vague, I suppose even being anonymous, people tend to be secretive, I'm a perfect example) Yeah, just one months time, hope my parents get the things ready by then, I want my sweet sixteen to be off the hook! (off the hook?) Oh ya, so you're a dude right?

Nanotech : Yes, I'm a boy. (Surprise I knew what a dude was? I'm not so left out after all)

White-lover : Awesome, guess we can be like online pals or something. (I take that he was a 'dude' too)

Nanotech : Yes, that would be lovely.

White-lover : Lovely?! LMAO! Man, you're funny as hell!! You ain't lying right? You're a boy?

Nanotech : Yes, I've stated that I am male. (I felt a little annoyed yet amused and intrigued. I was funny?)

White-lover : Okay, if you say so…but if you keep talking like that you ain't ever gonna get a chic…lol

Nanotech : What is 'lol' and 'LMAO'? (I had to ask, ignoring the comments)

White-lover : Whoa you serious? ok so lol is laugh out loud and LMAO is laugh madly and out-loud. You get it?

Nanotech : Yes, I understand. (It was very simple, why wouldn't I get it?)

White-lover : Lol…there you go again with the formal words…but guess it's ok, you're just a kid, but you'll get over that soon enough.

Nanotech : I don't think I want to 'get over it'. (That was only suppose to be a thought, but somehow I've written it down like reflex)

White-lover : lol…you're cute kid (I cringe, not sure whether by the 'cute' or the fact that he called me a kid twice) anyway I got some homework to do, you should get some sleep. See you tomorrow, maybe a little bit earlier? Deal?

Nanotech : Why?

White-lover : Huh? Why what?

Nanotech : Why would you want to see me tomorrow?

White-lover : so that we can chat again, duh? We're cyber pals, ain't we? S'des I like you (I felt my face heat up, no one's ever liked me, I didn't comprehend why, not that I cared much. It felt silly, but I was glad, even if this person was lying, I was glad someone said that)

Nanotech : Alright

White-lover : Great, so it's a deal! Ok, I really got to go do my homework now, go sleep and see you later. Bye.

Nanotech : Bye.

White-lover is offline.

* * *

Ok so this is the short little prologue...most of these are actually my personal experiences (though I still don have many of them, I don chat..)...so if you guys can, tell me some of your experience of chat room or online games...it would be a big help...all comments, suggestions and criticism shall be collected in the Review box...


	2. Anticipation

Heh...sorry about the username change...but one of my friends found out I was a Bi (not confirmed)and almost found out about all the Yaoi I've been writing...haiz...I dunno why I can't just show others this stuff...wish everybody was a Yaoi fan...anyways can anybody guess what 'I.K.I.S.A.W.' stood for? If you guess right, I'll write a special fluffy for you...and oh ya, enjoy and REVIEW!!

* * *

**Anticipation**

My hands glided across the horizontal lines of the notebook swiftly, filling them with digits, solving the questions easily and correctly without ever needing to second guess or check. I felt silly for the feeling of anticipation that swelled up against my chest, why did I feel so jittery, almost as if I was shaking from excitement. I never felt this way, so it was difficult for me to try and put myself back into composure, though I was quite certain I wasn't outwardly showing any of the symptoms I was feeling inside, for I felt no prying eyes on me. When the bell rang, I had finished my work and also listened to every word and piece of knowledge which the teacher tried to convey. I mentally smiled at myself, it was all simple multitasking really, but I was never one to do those, savoring doing one thing at a time. Now that I have, I felt almost creepy at my own abilities, I was too smart for my own good. I made a face at myself, smiling inwardly, oh my, when did I develop such an easygoing sense of humor?

"Why the heck you so perky 'bout?" I turned, instinctively preparing myself for some sort of battle either of the brains or of the fists, I hoped it was the former. My dark eyes focused fully on the blonde who was nibbling at a chocolate bar.

"Afternoon Mello" I gave a small nod, almost giving a smile as well, but my defense quickly snapped back and I slapped myself mentally for even letting such a thought slipped. The blonde leaned down, his nose approximately two inches away from mine, he grinned suddenly then pulled his body upright again.

"Hmph" he made a sound then ran his fingers through his blonde locks, separating them into fine silky strands. "Whatever" he didn't get irritated as he usually would, "I'm in a good mood so I don't care" His lips twitched into something along the lines of a smirk and a smile, I couldn't decipher it. "Twit" I heard him mumble before walking off to his room if I would guess, I should do the same.

As I walked down the hall, my pace more than a little faster than what it usually was, in fact I think I might have been skidding, if I had even such an ability. The anticipation building up with each step I got closer to my room door until finally I made it.

When my hand was on the knob, fingers spreading around the circular head, I realized what I was doing, I felt like pouting, but then realize how amusing the whole situation was, finally allowing myself to let out a single chuckle before taking a calming breath and entering the room. I closed the door, placing my books and stationary back in their order, my room in perfect neatness. My eyes remained on the screen (I hadn't closed the laptop) that reflected me taking off my clothes, getting ready for my routine cold shower. I sighed, taking notice that my lips were curved upwards, darn I was smiling at it!

I shook my head, going for my shower, taking a much shorter time than my usual habit (I was breaking many habits, wasn't I?), though still doing all that was required to keep clean.

With all formalities settled, I could rest assure that I can peacefully have my leisure time.

White-lover : Hey

Nanotech : Good afternoon. (oops)

White-lover : Good 1 am in the morning. Lol… (phew)

Nanotech : How was your day?

White-lover : Pretty normal, kind of boring really, couldn't wait to finish school and come talk to you.

Nanotech : Oh I see. (I was blushing if you hadn't guess)

White-lover : So…can't sleep again or just too eager to chat with me? (I imagine a smirk forming in the youngster's face, whatever of a face it looked like)

Nanotech : Both. (I could be playful too, you know)

White-lover : Playful little guy, ain't cha? (My face heated again, how can someone make me flushed from all across the other side of the continent when people here can barely get me to shrug?)

Nanotech : Not exactly. (I can feel my face pulling back its emotionless mask)

White-lover : Hey, just joking, don't take it the wrong way. You're just really cute, you know?

Nanotech : How would you know? (I had to inquire, how could he be so sure that I'm not just some old 60 year old, retired and making up lies?)

White-lover : I just know, I've got good instinct, one of my best trait, although people always take it as I'm being too impulsive. Haiz…

Nanotech : Haiz? (I asked not allowing my mind to stray at the thought of the word 'impulsive')

White-lover : Oh that, I'm just sighing.

Nanotech : Right

White-lover : Forget about it. Anyway, why don't you tell me a little about yourself? If you don't mind that is, or this chat is gonna be pretty brief and dull.

Nanotech : Why don't you start first? (No way was I ever going to open up first, not under any circumstance)

White-lover : Why ain't you the wise guy? Fine… let's see, I told you that I'm from Russia and my age. What else you wanna know?

Nanotech : Can you describe yourself to me? (I chose the words carefully, not meaning them to be forceful in any way)

White-lover : Well, I dunno. I'm a dude, so I do guys stuff. I like to play football, but sometimes I can be a real bookworm and practically live in the library during the exam seasons. It's kinda funny actually since I'm a blonde, heh, guess you can't judge a book by its cover.

Nanotech : (I was smiling, realizing I had befriend with someone who was truly diligent, unlike myself, although there was a wary feeling that was stirring somewhere inside my belly for some unidentified reason) You're really hardworking. (Duh)

White-lover : Yea, but I still ain't good enough. (That feeling churns against the pyloric sphincter) Wait, excuse me, my friend's back.

White-lover is busy.

So what was I suppose to do now? My fingers automatically went for my hair, toying with the white curls, while my eyes darted around my room impatiently and back to the screen again. What's taking him so long? (It's only been 48 seconds, chill Near) I found myself gawking at the screen, then glaring in hopes that it would flinch and make something happen. Suddenly something popped up on the screen. Gooserillaz?

Gooserillaz : Hey there, nice to meet you.

Nanotech : Hello, nice to meet you too. (that sounded fake)

Gooserillaz : So like I was talkin' to a chic just then, real slut, kept askin' the size of my dick, like I just wanna tell the b***** to F*** off (Note: This massage has been censored, courtesy of the author). She was like u wanna noe the size of my boobs and I was like no way, just butt off. But the little whore just kept ranting about how big her tits was, something bout big bowl, small bowl and she wanna have some cyber sex, like can you believe that?!

Nanotech : No (just as much as I can't believe you're telling me this)

Gooserillaz : Yea, so I just like what, and it was all like what?! (It was at that point that I had enough, the little conversation had completely broken my mood, not to mention give me a serious case of the heebie-jeebies. I scrolled the mouse to the little x, but it wouldn't exit the window, it's hanged!)

Nanotech : It's alright you don't have to tell me. (I attempted to get this person to cancel off if I couldn't)

Gooserillaz : No way! You gotta hear this man, so she was like askin' bout my dick and how big it was and that kinda stuff. Anyway, you guy or girl?

Nanotech : Guy. (I clicked on the x a few more times)

Gooserillaz : So like what's your size? (I blushed furiously at that, thank goodness nobody was around to see me like this) You big or small?

Nanotech : I don't know. I don't wish to continue with this conversation. (My eyes accidentally drifted to my legs, I gulped, feeling Goosebumps forming at the back of my neck, the awkward feeling stretching up my face and down my spine.)

Gooserillaz : Aw, come on, don't be like that. I told that chic I was huge as hell but I ain't ever giving her nothing. Being gay is awesome ain't it? (Huh? When did I say I was gay?) So you wanna come over some time?

White-lover : Yo freak, f*** off!! He ain't interested, so why don't you just go f*** yourself!!!

Gooserillaz is disconnected.

White-lover : Heh, let's see him disturb you again after that.

Nanotech : What happened?

White-lover : Oh nothing, don't worry about it. So you ok?

Nanotech : Yeah (although that creepy incident will haunt me for a little while)

White-lover : Yea, anyway sorry about cutting you off earlier, my friend's real annoying sometimes, ranting on about some new game that he couldn't buy. You shouldn't chat with strangers so randomly, some people here are real jerks, guess you figured that out.

Nanotech : Yes, understood. (But if I hadn't chatted with strangers, I wouldn't have found you)

White-lover : So….like you're gay? (Where did that come from all of the sudden?)

Nanotech : I don't know (the honest answer seems to be the best)

White-lover : Ok, guess you're kinda young to figure that now. (I'm not that young, I felt my face scrunching in displease) Anyway, it's your turn, tell me about yourself.

Nanotech : Well, I don't talk to many people, so I don't have many friends. (actually I have no friends) People think I'm strange but I just don't see things like others do, and I can see why they would think I'm strange because of it. (I was being more open and honest than I would ever imagine, although the words still came out in a controlled manner)

White-lover : F*** those shits! I think you're the cutest thing, and I'll be your pal, so don't you care about what other people think.

Nanotech : Thanks (the smile plastered on my face)

White-lover : Damn all the homework, I gotta go finish them and you should get some rest, I think it's about 2 a.m. there now right? Get a good night's rest and I'll see you tomorrow, deal?

Nanotech : Deal

White-lover is offline.

I sighed heavily, regretting the choice of country I had used, why did it have to be Australia of all places? Now he's going to cut short our time, just because he thinks I need to sleep. Hesitantly, I exited the chat rooms, going to the search engines and typed in 'Russia'.

* * *

Ok so this chappie was pointless....and oh ya I learned that LMAO meant something else than what I thought, notice how I don't use it anymore?...and the Gooserillaz thing really happened to me, it was really creepy....keep in mind that Near's only 11 so it was quite a traumatic experience...anyways hope you guys will share with me your chatroom experience with me, the juicier the better...please leave everything you wanna say in the REVIEW box...


	3. Coincidence

Hooray! I didn't get reported...apparently it was just a simple warning....but thx to those who cared to give me some word of advice on it...In this chapter, there is a small discussion on Dawkins, and basically human evolusion...don't crack your head up to try and understand it...it's just a little fun thing I put in...my science teacher loved to debate on it...says we ain't evolved from monkeys...hehe..but I kinda think that we do...but not from that kind of monkeys but more like 'Lucy' kinda monkeys...anyways on with the story...REVIEW!!

* * *

**Coincidence**

By the time the week was up, White-lover and I have pretty much covered the basis of introduction in a relationship and are over and out in 'acquaintance-ship', moving ever steadily into what I would assume as a friendship. We've been having discussions everyday lately, politics, economics, culture, religion (didn't go well, shall never talk about it again), environment and everything else under the sun, since we've already spoke all there is about ourselves (which was quite pointless, considering I practically lied the whole way through). I don't know how friends associate with one another, however I found that most of the time, they just like to talk and laugh, and frankly speaking, waste their time away, of course, in a more leisure-happy-go-lucky kind of way. Factorizing that in, I suppose I could consider myself for once and probably the last time, having a friend. What I mean to say, since the two of us spent our time together and have our discussions, as academically challenging and intelligent, there was no real necessity to it, so we were 'hanging out' (is that what they call it?), and thus we were friends? Am I correct to make such a conclusion? I'm not sure why, but I've been feeling the need to confirm this for some time now, it just seemed surreal. I was glad nonetheless, to be able to leave the constant exhausting race that throttle right outside the chat room world, forget about a certain raven-haired man, who is the only reason I live for, no it was less than that, it is just his title, nothing more than a name that I chase and longed after, to leave reality for an hour and go to someone who I believed genuinely accepted me, moreover, liked me.

(A/N : The following discussion was not an original idea of ITILY, in fact, it was a copy paste from 't h e s c i e n c e f o r u m . c o m', to the owners, just know that the writer ITILY is by no means of any disrespect or plagiarism, but wishfully hope to cultivate some sort of scientific awareness and interest through its efforts XP)

For the ease of everyone and to prevent confusion, the title of the discussion is 'Dawkins altruism hypothesis arbitrary?'

White-lover : I have only just begun rereading the Selfish Gene again so I may eat my words as I read further but from watching quite a few of his videos it does certainly seem like he tries to support this superficial theory of altruism which runs in the face of his selfish gene body of evidence.

I admit we should be striving to make life fairer and less brutal etc. etc. but I wouldn't go so far as to say we are inherently evolved to do so as Dawkins tries to. He seems to be trying to force evidence which is tenuous at best to try and counter the 'red in tooth and claw' hypothesis which he initially discovered in his studies of Darwin.

Nanotech : I don't understand what your criticism is. As far as I get it, Dawkins is just trying to explain in evolutionary terms why humans gain pleasure from being "altruistic" to each other in some cases. Dawkins has always separated his views on morality from his scientific views (just like myself). He doesn't make the error of conflating how things are which is what science tells us and how we should interpret this information. Just because evolutionary theory tells us that selfishness is at the core of our behavior doesn't mean we have to suddenly start deliberately acting as ethical egoist a la Ayn Rand.

White-lover : Well I think this is precisely my problem in that rather than trying to explain how 'some' human actions are altruistic, as of course we know altruism does exist, he seems to be trying to explain how this is a fundamental and inevitable mode of behavior in the human animal. I say this as in The Genius of Charles Darwin he talks how humans find it more pleasurable to help someone than to watch indifferently as they suffer as if this were an inevitable trait humans will develop just by virtue of being humans, regardless of upbringing. So indeed this would be conflating things imo. He first says how HE finds this to be so then suddenly generalizes that ALL humans feel this way. I'd agree most of modern society would feel this way about another person suffering but certainly not ALL humans by default.

And so after much chatting, some parts getting a little more heated and uncomfortable, the one hour was up, and the time by which, White-lover would excuse himself to do his homework. Although, our discussions basically lead to no found conclusion, I did learnt that my friend (Oh, I can call him that), had quite a distinct view on life and the importance of morality, unlike myself who prefers hard evidence and facts, emotions sitting quietly at the sidelines where they belonged. The funny thing is I keep thinking of a certain violent fury of blonde, strange but pleasant, considering that despite our differences, we can speak on equal levels and avoid confrontation or since we can't do that, turned the whole situation into an argument.

White-lover : So that's all I have for today. What do you think?

Nanotech : It was enlightening.

White-lover : Glad it was.

Nanotech : Homework?

White-lover : You reading my mind now?

Nanotech : No, just deducing characteristic behavior and the pattern of routine.

White-lover : Heh, think you're pretty smart, don't cha?

Nanotech : I don't 'think', I 'know'. (FYI, it is quite normal for us to tease each other)

White-lover : Twit (No matter how hard I try, I just can't help from my thoughts wandering off to that blonde. Why use 'twit'? Nah, it can't be…Twit is a common word…or maybe it just suit perfectly as a tease for me…must be something like that…Whoa, new experience--denial)

Nanotech : See you soon?

White-lover : Deal.

White-lover is offline.

* * *

Just an average Tuesday afternoon, I sat at the computer again, a book (encyclopedia) in my lap, flipping through the pages idly and memorizing every detailed detail while I continued my wait which was stretching a little longer than usual. I wonder what could be taking him? Maybe he's held back at school, or maybe the teacher gave him a mountain of assignments which would be due soon, or maybe he's got in some unfortunate mishap, well, I sure hope not, or maybe his parents grounded him and took away his computer? It could be any one of those scenarios, the probability is very high.

I sighed, blowing a strand of hair out of my eye, when that didn't work, I simply started twirling and fidgeting with it. A little impatient, I stared down at my book again, finding I was already more than half way finished, which meant I've been waiting for approximately 32minutes and 16 seconds.

17

18

19

20

21

22

23

24

Ugh! Enough of counting the seconds, I slammed the book shut and sighed heavily once more. Sluggishly, I stood and headed for my book shelves, getting something more interesting (meaning more difficult) to read (meaning memorize).

"Matt! You IDIOT!!" I stopped dead in my tracts at the sudden break of silence. Moving quickly, I stuffed the book back, for once not in its spot, ruining the entire arrangement, but I could fix that later, for now, I just wanted to see what all the fuss was about.

I peered out a small opening of my room door, being as silent and as invisible as possible. "How the hell did you fry three computers?!! Why are you so damn stupid! Isn't it bad enough that you burnt _TWO _of your _own_ computer, but you just freakin' _had_ to crash mine too!!!"

_Coincidence?_

"Yo, take a chill pill! I said I was sorry. I'll get it fixed, I promise." The redhead squirmed under Mello clutches, all in vain, as the black-clad teen went inferno with rage, "Come on Mels, just chill, I'm sorry, I'll fix it"

_Just a coincidence_…

Based on the situation, I could see that this was going no where good, and I wouldn't want to get mixed up in such affairs. Gently, I pulled the door closed and wouldn't you believe it…**'Creak'**! Oh shoot!

"Who the-" The blonde snapped his attention from Matt and stared in my direction, a newfound anger burning in his eyes, who ever said blue was a 'cool' color? Shuffling as fast as I could managed, I shut the door, ready to lock it, when it snatched open, dragging me forward in a jerk, since I was still holding the knob. And wouldn't you believe it, my body slams against his, a swoon feeling took over me, and I found myself wobbling back, but didn't fall. And wouldn't you believe it, Mello actually caught me, his hand a little lower down my spine that what I would be comfortable with.

"Hey careful!" I heard him say, and I'm not sure if he had meant it, but his hands pulled me towards his chest again, in a sort of hugging manner. Regaining balance soon, and still remaining in an awkward position with my claimed rival, I quickly thanked him and moved a few steps back.

First things first, collecting composure. My fingers instinctively understood and went to twirl a curl. Second, act normal. "Good afternoon Mello, what can I do for you?" My voice came out blank and monotonous, great. Third, observe a response. Trailing my eyes away from the floorboard, I looked up at the blonde, whose face has heated a bright red, although his eyes were downcast, so to mean that he wasn't doing it because he was angry.

"Yeah, well" A lost of words? Mello? How unusual…

"Damn it! Ugh! Stupid Matt!" he gritted his teeth and went on to his usual glare of hatred at me, "I need to use your computer." He says in that demanding tone that implies he will get what he wants.

"What for?" I cocked my head at him.

_Coincidence, coincidence, coincidence…_

"I need to talk to a pal"

_Coincidence?…Maybe not._

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Finally figured out why my stories ain't that good...cause I don't spend enough time on them...people usually take like a whole week for a chapter...and I do it in like a few hours tops...heh...that's the only way I can keep my interest going...if I wait too long, I might forget all my good ideas....so um...why the heck am I telling you this?...XP...anyways REVIEW!!


	4. Hypo

Whoa I was writing this...and it became unusually long...anyway just a little reward for those patient readers I suppose...XP...I'm such a tease...Still can't believe I'm back here again...darn it...Where's the resolve?...anyways plz enjoy and do that REVIEW thing at the end..

* * *

**Hypo**

"Mello wait!" I was surprise at how shrill and desperate my voice came out but at least it caught the blonde's attention and he turned away from the computer to face me.

"What?" His voice unexpectedly calm with a hint of curiosity.

'What to say? What to say? What to say?' My brain fumbled for words. 'Ok, calm down Near, just do what you usually do and don't mess it up.'

Curling a lock of hair, I sighed lightly before speaking in my signature monotone, "Has it not occurred to you that I may want to use the computer as well?"

"Well, you can use it later!" Blue eyes went ablaze, at least this was the Mello I had experience dealing with.

"So can you," I fired back. Instead of scoffing at me, he just blinked, his head tilting so slightly, I believe even the blonde hadn't realize he had done it, possibly trying to figure out my sudden defensiveness which I'm sure he would figure out soon if I don't think of something quick, he wasn't second best for nothing you know. "As you can see, I already have the computer, _my computer _onand wish to use it at this moment."

"What the hell could you possibly need it for more than me?" He shot, although with much less intensity than I anticipated. My mind quickly formed a reasonable excuse to support myself.

"I was researching on The Gaia Hypothesis for you information and I'm not done, so if you may kindly remove yourself from my room so that--"

"Theory," He muttered.

"Excuse me?" It was my turn to cock my head at Mello.

"It's the Gaia Theory, not Hypothesis"

"I beg to differ. It is unproven therefore remain as a hypothesis, this is an easy case considering the large factor of the Earth's inability to reproduce"

"Yes, however as Lovelock defines life a self-preserving, self-similar system of feedback loops like Humberto Maturana's autopoiesis. Life could be a cell as well as an organ embedded into a larger organism as well as an individual in a larger inter-dependent social context. The biggest context of interacting inter-dependent living entities is the Earth. Maturana and Lovelock changed this with the autopoiesis deductive definition, which to them explains the phenomenon of life better. In which case, reproduction becomes highly optional--" His voice trailed at that last sentence, until he came to a pause, his argument not yet complete, but that's not important at the moment.

The two of us locked on each other, examining one another, I could almost imagine the cold blizzard snowy wind, or the dry caw of a demon black crow, those would be some good examples to describe this silence. Did the two of us just engage in some sort of mutual non-violent conversation? (Outside of the chat room?)

"Well, whatever it is, you already know more than enough of everything," He paused again, making it seemed as though he was if I heard it right, complimenting me? "So just let me use it for awhile…Okay?" He added as an afterthought. I suppose that was more than a request of permission I would ever get, however it's not my intentions for him to be kind to me at this point of time but reel him away from the computer which I just realized display my profile page, with the username 'Nanotech' flashing shamelessly on the top left corner.

"No that would not be okay Mello," I tried to sound calm, even though I was silently panicking inside, but there was no reason to be, is there? What would be the worst to happen? Getting beaten up? I get that all the time, I can handle it. Getting ridiculed? I don't care enough to feel the effects. Mello ignoring me for good? My heart skipped a beat and I thought my words were going to strangle me if they hadn't already chocked me.

"Near, you alright? You look kinda sick," I brought my gaze back to the blonde who look wary and worried, strange combination, especially when it was directed at his arched nemesis.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's nothing to worry about,"

"I wasn't worried!" He spat, making me instantly regretting my choice of words.

Suddenly, a sound of something dying echoed in the ceilings, like when the electrical supply was cut off, and judging by the bewildered voices sounding in the hallways, there was a 68% possibility that that was exactly what had happened.

"Matt!" A mature and aged voice spoke from outside my room, I assume it to be Mr. Roger. Without saying another word, the blonde left my room at the calling of his best friend's name, I suppose I should have expected that, yet there was a strange uncomfortable feeling bubbling up inside that I couldn't gain control over.

"Mello, have you seen Matt? I want to have a word with that boy."

"No, what's that idiot done now?"

"There was an electrical surge, I believe that Matt has something to do with it, and very likely he is the culprit of this disaster. The entire orphanage has shut down, what am I going to do?"

I sighed, this has nothing to do with me, I decided. After stealing one last brief glance out my room, watching Mello's back walk away, his golden locks swishing behind and black fabric soft on his softer skin. Ugh, what the heck am I saying!

Rolling my eyes, I stepped into my room again, sealing the rest of the world away, but I could have sworn just before I did, just maybe a light blue eye looked my way.

* * *

Despite all the mishaps, the rest of the day went by wonderfully, we had to eat cold salad which wasn't cold enough due to the refrigerator losing its functionality, and in the afternoon we got to experience life as a dessert nomad and all it's skin frying marvels, finally at night, it suddenly rained cats and dogs, then it just rained hail, oh the fantasticality of life. If you hadn't catch on how horrendous the day went, then the fact that I'm using sarcasm should be confirmation enough.

Sitting on the bed, scared out of my wits, trembling against the freezing wall, curled up with my blanket and sucking on my thumb, yes, everything was going by magically. Why was it so freaking cold? And why was it thundering when hail was practically knocking my windows apart, wasn't it rocky enough as it is? Damn it, Damn it all. Some frightened and frustrated tears escaped my eyes.

And if that wasn't bad enough, someone knocked on the door. Great, just great, perfect timing. Slowly, I tried to make a move for the door and realized I couldn't even let go of the clutch on the blanket I held tightly over my head.

Knock, knock, knock.

Just hold on one freaking minute! I wanted to open my mouth but only shaky whimpers came out. Ugh, Near you big baby! Coming to see how vulnerable my state was as the moment, perhaps it would be best not to answer the door after all. Hopefully this person can understand this and just leave.

"Near, open up! It's me!" Oh my God, this can't be happening. "Open this freakin' door!"

Mello, should have expected you of all people to disturb me when all I wanted was to be left undisturbed. "I'm gonna give you three seconds to open this goddamn door before I break it down!"

"Three"

"Two"

"One"

There was a short pause, probably from surprise, and the door knob made a sound. The door creaked open slowly instead of being slammed open as expected.

"Near? Are you in here?"

"Mmm," That wasn't what I had intended to voice.

"God, Near, what the hell happen to you?" I heard him say, but couldn't see his face since my vision was unable to leave my little balled up hands.

"Look at me," His voice now nothing short of worry and concern. How peculiar…Gloved hands moved my face so that I staring into those blue eyes, but soon after the images started to blur. What's happening?

"Just hold on, I've got the blankets Roger asked me to bring," I heard after much straining. A wave of warmth engulfed me, as what I guess was the blankets covering over me. I heard some other creaking sounds, and the room felt darker, then another heat surrounded me. "You're such an idiot Near," It was spoken as whispers but they were clear in my ears, I could almost feel his lips touching my lobe.

"Why the hell didn't you put on more clothes? Thank goodness I was here or you would've froze to death. Guess you owe me one," I felt his smirk and his tightened grip on my back.

"But you kinda deserve it, being a selfish brat and all, I just wanted to use your laptop for a teensy-weensy moment, was that too much to ask?" I had never knew Mello could be so talkative, I wished to say something in reply, but my teeth were clattering badly, maybe it's because I couldn't retort him that he's able to keep babbling. Having said that, anything was better than that hypothermic encounter I just endured.

"I didn't get to talk to my pal and it's all your damn fault," he huffed, although it came out fake and forced. "Well, yours and Matt. That stupid idiot, good-for-nothing retard, freaking game nerd, oxygen-burning smoker." He said it like a joke, almost in a loving manner. I'm envious of the silly redhead, who does nothing but gets on Mello's nerves and yet Mello cares about him dearly. Or was it that Mello was so amiable that he would get along with everyone despite the frustrations it causes him?

I for one, haven't gotten the chance for such a treat, or had I just not notice it before? With that said, isn't having the blonde beauty's arm around me such one luxury? It was an extravagance, no matter how much one viewed it. Can I not have him like this unless behind closed door or as an anonymous character, untouchable and inapproachable?

And then, Mello lulls for me. Sweet, tender and lovingly. God, the agony and the mystique.

"T-tha-nks" I managed, unable to determine whether it was sarcasm or not.

"Anytime, Twit."

* * *

Sorry if this chapter didn't have enough computer stuff, I just thought it would be a good transition...and that Gaia part...I came up with it, OH YeAH! Score!...and why the hell is my language better for fanfiction...if only I can get this out for my originals...anyways REVIEW!!


	5. Unexpected

First, I'd like to apologize for not updating in such a long time, FF was giving me all sorts of problems, but it's ok for now, so I'm posting again :DI decided to go with this story first, and as I was reading I realized how OOC Near sounded, not that I can do anything about it now, so I'm just gonna wing it, and make it into something lemon should be in the last chapter, which is coming soon, well, maybe not that soon, but Soon! You have my word on that, I think it'd be dub-con, yeah, it should be that...Anyways, enjoy..

~L~L~

**Unexpected**

I had to know, I simply had to like a baby needed milk, the curiosity was eating me alive, starting from where it was most devastating, my mind. There I was, sitting at my desk with my knee propped up to my chest, comfortably twirling my hair and listening to the class being conducted until a certain loud blonde came striding in ten minutes late for class and with no solid reason whatsoever. No one said anything, but they did stare while the teacher glared, soon class proceeded as if no interruption had taken place. I had only intended to glance over for a moment, mere observation, that was all, I didn't even realized how fixated I was on the said character, until the bell rang, and I recognized I had spent more than forty five minutes dazzled. And for the first time in my life, I understood what it was to be 'blur'.

Sucking up some pride, I'd manage to inquire Linda on whether the teacher had appointed assignments for that particular lesson. She was more than happy to explain in detail everything out for me, even things I did not ask for. Thankfully, there wasn't much, just some exercises from the textbook, which I've already studied and finished ahead, which meant I now had time. Time for what exactly?

When that question had popped into mind, I didn't think it'd lead me where I am now-cramped under Mello's bed.

"Did you see how Near was staring at you today?" Matt started after some time of boredom.

"Hmm.." I heard Mello replied lazily, continuing his study on a book, that I couldn't identify from my current location. "What'd you think he was looking at?"

"Don't care," the blonde mumbled back, which somehow made my heart cry. "I think he was looking at you," Matt said with a sudden seriousness. At that, Mello brought his face up, irritation clear on his features, "Stop talking shit and do your work," he ordered the redhead like a parent would.

There was a sigh and after awhile, silence was replaced by soft beeping which were enough of a nuisance to get me slightly grated, just imagine how annoyed Mello would've gotten. He would have gotten up from his seat, snatch the infuriating device from Matt's hands, slam it against the wall and glared as it bounced and broke, then of course, he would calmly return to his previous engagement unperturbed. And that was what he did.

I heard some quiet yet unhappy mutterings, which I would assume as Matt cursing under his breath and then the bed creaked as weight was removed. I held my breath, growing frantic as I realize Matt was going to retrieve his scraped digital toy off the ground. What if he sees me? Just then, a pair of green eyes hidden behind bright orange goggles looked straight at my direction.

Not to be melodramatic and all but, _**my life is over**_.

A semi gulp made it half way down my throat until I saw a smirk adorn the cheeky redhead's expression, making me become numb and dull at that instant as my fingers went to my hair, an action that I knew somewhat got on people's nerves since it was practically saying, "I'm up to the challenge, and I couldn't care less." However, the redhead was not phased in the slightest, instead he sat himself down on the floor, right in front of me, leaning his back against the wall, looking very casual and smiled at me. My eye almost twitched as I fisted my hand which was not busy twirling my hair.

"Matt, what are you doing?" Mello asked with forced patience.

"Oh, nothing much, just sitting on the floor, here, with~" he slurred, making a child-like expression, tapping his index on his lips as if contemplating deeply, I narrowed my eyes at him, 'Don't' I mouthed in the most forceful way I could. He grinned widely, then out of nowhere, "With my DS!" he spurts gleefully.

"Ok, what is wrong with you?" the blonde asked seriously, obviously at the edge of his fortitude.

"Nothing, nothing," he slurred in the most fakest tone I've ever heard anyone muster, "I just feel really…amused."

"I just broke your DS and you're amused?" said the blonde with skepticism.

"Yup," the redhead answered, biting his lips to hold back a snicker while he nodded feverishly.

I could see the blonde gaping for a brief moment before he furrowed his brow, massaging his temples, "Matt, acting like a complete crack head isn't going to get you out of finishing your work," he said with a sigh, continuing his study, expecting Matt to do the same. The redhead did resume his work as instructed, obedient to the blonde as he was, and even fixed his broken toy, all while sitting on the floor, making sure to keep me company and never leave his sight.

That went well. Not.

~L~L~

Ok, sorry again for those who expected a real update, I know it was short, but I thought it was a good place to end it, and this chapter is important, really! Anyways, hope to update soon. Please tell me what you think, your words oil my tank :P


	6. One condition

I'm updating because I love you guys. Hope you enjoy this ^^

~L~L~

**One condition**

I was seriously starting to doubt that I would ever escape this quicksand of a mishap I have brought upon myself. It was a good half past midnight and Matt was still there with Mello, the lights bright awake just like the two of them, whereas I was practically sleeping with my eyes open. Needless to say, it was way past my bedtime, most students had always mistaken that I did not sleep much considering how dark the bags under my eyes were, contrary to that, I actually sleep as any normal person would, eight hours a day, which was the healthy requirement of my age, it's just that my mind burns off a lot of my energy and causes me to get tired, shading the proof in the dark circles rippling under my eyes, my sickly skin tone wasn't much of help either.

But back to the matter at hand, are these two ever going to bed?

Matt yawned for a second time. "Let's check under the bed."

"What?" I yelped.

My eyes snapped wide open in that split second and I realized I had drowsed into sub-consciousness, thank goodness that didn't really happen. I let out a quiet sigh, resting my cheek on my elbow as a makeshift pillow. Matt looked my way with sympathy behind his tinted glasses, he gave me a smile as if encouraging, I just stared at him unblinking, until my vision started to get foggy and my eyelids hung lethargically over my slightly watery eyes. I'm so tired. Need sleep.

"Hey Mels~" Matt said with a false little yawn, "I'm tired, let's go to bed early today." Early? I thought to myself, these two must be some sort of human owls. Getting more alert, I propped myself up a little, thumping my head on the bottom of the bed.

"What was that?" Mello asked on queue.

Oh God.

"What was what?" Matt responded in the most laid-back manner, looking at Mello innocently. I was impressed, I never knew Matt could keep his nonchalant act so well.

"I heard something, like a knock," the blonde defended, blue eyes looking upwards, inspecting for the sound.

"You imagining things, get some sleep," Matt continued, shutting off his game, placing it into one of his pants pockets. "Come on," the redhead walked over to the desk and playfully dragged the blonde out of his seat and half-carried the boy onto the bed.

"Yeah, maybe sleep would be good for now, alarm me at four," I heard him mutter and relaxing into the bed. "Sure Mels. Night," the gamer answered simply, switching off the lights and walking to the door.

"Are you planning on staying there the whole night?" the redhead suddenly turned to me, standing at the door, a hand over the knob. My sleepy eyes widened in disbelief, he decides to reveal me now? After a few moments of silence, I finally crawled myself out from underneath the bed, meeting a dead-asleep blonde. "He sleeps fast," Matt smiled looking at the boy on the bed then to me, "Come on, it's late." I didn't really like the way he was instructing me like a child, but I followed anyway, dusting myself a little once outside, although it was unnecessary since the room was kept fairly clean.

"Curiosity kills the cat," Matt started abruptly. Before I even began to inquire what he meant by that, he cut me off, "I'll help you." I raised an eyebrow warily and he smirked, "As long as it's a computer, a network, a phone, you name it, and I'll be tracking you down, no point hiding it," he crossed his arms, somewhat proud of himself, but he had the right for it. "One condition," he held his index up, interrupting me once again, "You do this for me and I'll get you what you want."

Looking at the redhead solemnly, I nodded, "Anything."

~L~L~

Yeah, again a short chapter but I thought it was a good place to end it, one section at a time, you know? Sorry nothing much happens here, but the next chapter you'll get to know what is Matt's one condition, and I think MN fans would like it. Never say yes to something unless you're sure you can do it, will Near carry forward?

I will update soon, as promised, maybe even tomorrow...Please review, it makes me happy :D


	7. Nothing is impossible

I just can't seem to get pass 700...Sorry guys for the shortness which I'm pretty sure is 90% due to my laziness, but hey at least updates are fast...Hope the quality is still there though...As always, enjoy.

~L~L~

**Nothing is impossible**

No, no, no, no, no, no, no way, no, no, never, never, never ever, it's impossible.

"You said anything, remember?" the redhead's words echoed in my head as I took a quick glimpse at the two that have completely taken over of the couch on the other end of the common room. Matt caught sight of me peeking over my shoulder and a menacing smirk curled up on his lips, he raised an eyebrow as if saying, 'Well, what cha waiting for?'.

Quickly shuffling, I returned to my puzzle which was still very scattered, just as my thoughts at the moment were. I tried toying with my hair whilst continuing my mission of solving the discombobulated puzzle. In a few minutes, a blank surface materialized, at that, I smiled inwardly.

See, I can solve just about anything. I don't need any help. I'll figure this out, who needs Matt, the computer wiz. If I want an answer to a question, I'll just-

"Yo," I turned abruptly at the sudden low voice talking next to my ear, bumping my forehead onto Matt's. "Ouch," he grunted while I let out a small hiss. "What's the problem?" he asked, rubbing the slightly reddened area on his forehead. I said nothing, what would be the point of answering something which the answer was so blatantly obvious?

I massaged my light injury from the previous collision and tried to cover the bump with my white locks. Matt continued patiently awaiting for an answer, his game noisily emitting tiny clashing and blasting racket. "Isn't it obvious?" I finally replied with a sigh. "Oh, how so?" he joked, muting his toy, before getting serious, "We had an agreement," he reminded me.

"I can solve my own cases," I responded in a monotone. Instead of a surprised look, Matt tilted his head at me, "If you're not up to the challenge, you can just say so," he blinked innocently at me. My jaw tightened, "I'm not-". "It's ok, I understand how you can be shy about stuff like this, I'd think you were pretty inexperience," he waved his hands, shrugging, cutting my sentence short.

My eye twitched just barely, I wonder if Matt is the reason why Mello is always on edge, since the redhead obviously have some kind of talent at prodding into people's nerves. "That's not what I meant," I said, trying not to clench my teeth. "It's ok," Matt placed a hand on my shoulder and one over his chest, "I understand if you can't go through with this," he said with much exaggeration, scrunching his features and nodding.

"What are you guys doing?" we swiftly turned together, temporarily breaking out from conversation to face a curious looking blonde. Mello leaned down a little, standing between the two of us, hands at his waist, looking from Matt to me then from me to Matt. Should have expected Matt suddenly coming to me would have brought on Mello's suspicion, we weren't being that inconspicuous while speaking back then either.

"Nothing," Matt answered first, "How disappointing though," he just had to add, puckering his lips into a pout at me. "Huh?" Mello leaned down more to question again. I only grimaced and in one swift movement, I clumsily met our lips together, and as quickly as it started, I stopped it, before it could be considered to actually mean something.

My heart was fluttering wildly as I ran straight to my room, slamming it shut and hid myself under the sheets. My cheeks burned, the heat spreading all over my body as my heart became incapable of calming. I could still hear Matt's laughter and Mello's silence in my head. It was embarrassing, to say the least.

~L~L~

So, did you get Matt's condition? If not, it's ok, there be some explanation and stuff on the next chapter, and hopefully I'll bring the computer-ness back, and lemons, where are they? I demand for lemons...heh, anyways, I'm glad I'm still getting reviews for this, at least I know there's people actually wanting to read this, thanks you guys, I'll try my best...


	8. A Bad Case

Yesh, I passed the 800...wahahaha...I slept a lot yesterday and woke up really late...These few chapters were done listening to Nothing On You, by BOB and Bruno Mars...Please enjoy :)

**A Bad Case**

Tomorrow is going to be hell, I thought with a frown to myself. It was late, a little passed one, but I still couldn't fall asleep, rolling from one side to another, my mind in turbulence. As the clock stroked two, I finally gave up on sleep and laid quietly in my mess of blankets and pillows, cuddling to my stuffed animal, it was a sheep, white and curly all over, my favorite since it was the softest. Childishly, I started patting it on the head tenderly, as if it could actually feel my touches. My mood elevated a little, as I stared at its almost animated looking black eyes, quietly I began whispering murmurs to it, amusing myself, conjuring an imaginary conversation.

"Hello Mr. Sheep,"

"Hi Near," I said with a higher pitched voice, pretending the toy was answering me. "It's really late, you should go to sleep."

"But I can't sleep, Mr. Sheep," I sulked, hugging it closer.

"Why don't you try counting sheep?" Mr. Sheep offered, smiling, it was always smiling so sweetly.

"I already did, but it won't work. My brain won't shut up, it keeps thinking about-" I paused.

"About what Near?" Mr. Sheep looked curious and concerned.

"About…about a boy…" My face started flushing a bright pink. "His name is Mello, and we ki…, I mean, I kissed him," my voice disappeared into inaudible whispers and I bit nervously on Mr. Sheep's ear, but it didn't seem to mind, it must've fallen asleep, leaving me alone with my thoughts again.

"Mello~" I said in a hush, suddenly finding the name dulcet to my ears, "Mello…Mello…" I couldn't stop the name from spilling off my lips, it's as if that was the only thing I knew, no, it's more like it was the only thing I ever want to mention from that time onwards. From when I had tasted his chocolate breath, from when I felt his lips soft on mine, from that small little spark that kept on glowing brighter each time I looked into those brilliant blue eyes.

"Mello-" my rival, my mystery, my wish, "Mello, Mello, Mello, Mello, Mello," I repeated feverishly, almost in desperation. My heart fluttered and fluttered, lifting my chest up to cloud nine. Slowly, my eyelids fell and I peacefully started drifting into sleep with a smile plastered to my face.

I woke with a start, panting and sweating like I just caught a bad case of flu, I was almost incline to assume so if not for that pained feeling in my lower half. Breathing heavily, I tried not to panic, that only makes it worst, counting backwards from ten, I manage to calm a little from my sudden not to mention first encounter of a morning wood. To my dismay, calming myself wasn't doing much to make the erection go away, as my body was still sexually excited from reasons I can't comprehend. I almost wanted to curse as the pain grew more unbearable, it shouldn't be this bad, I mean I was just sleeping for goodness sake.

In frustration, I closed my watery eyes, and the images came back to haunt me. There was Mello, standing in the rain, he had his arms out capturing the rain drops as they slicked his skin and he was whispering something in my direction. I couldn't make out what it was but it made me blush somehow, and then he decided to toss his shirt that was getting too drench, I quickly snapped my eyes open when I realized he was going to discard his pants next. I gulped a huge breath of air in, trying to wash out the memory of the dream, to no avail as the images got more and more vivid with me moving closer to him. It was all in my head, but I couldn't help myself, how I wish to ran my fingers through his wet locks, gracing my hands on his sides and most of all, I wanted another kiss. A real one. Not just me smacking my lips onto his.

I sighed relief as my pants got stained with the hot white substance and fell backwards onto the bed again, feeling awkward and foolish soon after. Guilt followed suit, and I let a few unshed tears moist the corners of my eyes, sniffling to clear my clogged nose. Overwhelmed with weary, I threw my pants and underwear on the floor, pulling my baggy shirt over to cover my exposed tush, crawling back into bed. As I slowly drown into a more serene slumber, I could see the black computer screen reflecting my little white room, neat but filled with many cabinets which were filled with toys and also my small socked feet peeking out under the sheets.

"All you have to do is give him a kiss, nothing more, simple yes?" I recalled how idly Matt had stated his one condition.

It's six in the morning, classes start at eight, end at five, Mello and I share classes, all classes.

~L~L~

Sorry if I was a little vague on the part where Near was kinda masturbating, I just couldn't bring myself to break his innocence that way (not yet at least)...Hope it was still good though...and I apologize about not adding computer stuff too, the last part there was a vain attempt :P...I must try harder...anyways, please review :D


	9. Giving You Sugar

I'm sorry if this took longer than expected, I was busy and if you notice, this is actually long, yeah! Anyways, enjoy!

~L~L~

**Giving You Sugar**

The morning that followed suit was, how shall I put it, normal? I wasn't expecting it, but everything sort of fell back into it's norm, the hours of classes, conversations I didn't take part of, questions I'd solved with ease when the teacher should intent to ask me one, everything flowed, and I began drifting along with the current of routine, for a moment everything that happened in the few days before, the somewhat reverie I was caught in, vanished, or perhaps it was just cleverly disguised?

Mello wasn't acting out of the ordinary, or at least none that I could see from the distance that I unconsciously kept between us. Although there was a strange air of arrogance around the blonde, more than the usual confident-filled ambiance he would give off, something in his blue eyes seemed to smirk with delight in triumph and victory, like he just won a billion dollars from a scratch-card.

Matt was-well, he was Matt, idly trailing along with the blonde, his master, his fingers incessantly clicking on the keys of his flash-games. The redhead adorned the blonde like an accessory or more like that of a tattoo, he was always there.

And where does that leave me? At first I was confuse, but I reasoned to not let it bother me, if Mello was civil enough to put this pass us, then I would not pry any further into the matter. That was what I attempt to rationalize and keep countenance, except, I was restless. And nothing good comes from breaking countenance.

Classes eventually ended and I returned to the peace of my vacant room, to my accustomed solitude, protected by fortresses of solitaire cards, dices, dominos and of course, the classic Lego blocks. There was something beautiful about constructions, even if it were of cards and plastic toys, especially in a line of future work where we were expected to bring an end to many things, concluding cases and apprehending criminals and such, that being put in a much more flourished manner than true.

My house was a beautiful one, at least from the little I could recollect, a miniature castle of white, light grey and baby blue, a cut out from a timeless fable of fairies and angels, the dreams my parents tried very much to have fulfilled, and all those toys, never as hard as the figurines I use these days, they were always soft, cuddly, lovely, tender to the skin. Sometimes I wondered if any of it ever existed, if I was ever loved the way I was and cherished, but the nightmares of the dragon that blew flames of fury on our castle, the witch that boiled the sweetness out of my parents, a splash of acid for flavor, the way the witch had gobbled down the soup when it was done in front of me and told me of what she thought my insides would taste like when she cooked me next, in the oven, she had planned, with an apple between my baby teeth.

I wonder from time to time if the fairytale my parents had begun ended on that evening, or if it was still being silently narrated from wherever they could be now, because like all good stories, there would always be a happily ever after. I wanted the level of my naivety to believe something like that could be realized.

A knock on the door brought me out of my ponderings, "Come in", I finally said, as it was impossible to exit my current position without toppling any one of the fine little set-up of cities and flimsy skyscrapers. The black clad boy let himself in, the knock on the door being the first and final etiquette he was to display that evening, for the conceit on his face was evident.

There was some creaking noises from the bed where I imagined the blonde plopping himself down and sprawling out on my bed. I heard paper and pen, it was easy to distinguish beyond the silence, as the two clicked together from what I presume as Mello writing.

"Is there something Mello needs?" I tried, somewhere between the lines of curiosity and wariness as I rolled two dices in the palm of my hands, adding, subtracting, dividing and multiplying the two sets of numbers that happened to show on the plane faces of the dice before randomly undulating the little squares once more, keeping my mind alert and never stagnant on one specific thought.

And to my question, a paper was handed to me from over the tall toy structures. I refrained from asking what it was, trying not to make myself anymore ridiculous than how I was behaving in the past few days, the last thing I want was for Mello to think me laughable. The paper opened to these few words:

-Hi, how's it going? It's been some time since we last spoke, wanted to check if you were still ok.

I was stunned. Is this suppose to be a joke? I glanced, trying to see the expression on the blonde's face, but the edifice was blocking my sight. I read the words again, contemplating deeply if any hidden message was behind the words, or more precisely, if there was a playful hint of a prank. I could not see any in his simple sentence but there was some sort of familiarity in the words he chose, it made me feel safe enough to trust, as if a reassurance from a close friend.

-Hello, I'm fine, how's your day?

-Good, actually, interesting stuff has been happening to me in the last couple of days, thought it'd be nice to share them with you.

-What sort of interesting things?

I nervously bit on the inside of my heated cheeks as I could almost read his thoughts on those 'interesting things', it was embarrassing, but I would not let it show here, I could still continue.

-Well, first off I was randomly kissed yesterday and then there's something else too…

I winced then grimaced at the dots at the end.

-What else?

-I found out Whammy's network connection extend as far as its gates and no further. Do you know what that means?

-What?

I gulped, noting that the piece of paper was filling up quickly and soon there would be no more place to write.

-White-lover is offline.

"Huh?" I barely strained in a whisper when the clashing noises brought the towers falling to a crumpled pile.

"Hi there, you must be Nanotech, nice to finally meet you," the blonde said with a grin, his arms crossed and propped at the elbows to support his lying body a little off the bed. My eyes were fixated on him, wide and shocked.

He lulled his head, looking amused with a big smirk plastered on his face, "Come on Near, don't look so surprise now. L's quite the prankster, don't you think?"

"I-uh," and all the last shred of my dignity was flushed down the toilet, drained into pipes and carried to the sewers. "Shh," he gestured with his finger and an announcement promptly echoed in the hallways from the speakers.

The room door was closed so I couldn't quite catch the words but it didn't sound like Roger, that I was sure of, it was too youthful and nonchalant, a certain redhead came to mind though. Mello smiled, glazing the bed sheets, casual yet patient as he seemed to listen attentively, sometimes plucking at a loose string or two on my blanket. When the announcement was over, there was some sort of ruckus, I could hear gasps, nervous jitterings and angry whispers from the students, they were all trying to be quiet about something, but the havoc of it wasn't something suppressible. The blonde's smile seem to widened, showing just a few white teeth, making him look somewhere along the lines of naughty and devilish.

I only watched as he shook his head and went for the door. Was that it? Just like that, was the mystery over now, conversation terminated, connections cut?

He took me by surprise again when the lock on the door clicked quietly and he leaned against it, relaxed but the way his arms crossed just as his legs did, balancing his weight with support from the door, his stance was nothing short of superiority and somewhat possessiveness. I suddenly felt like a deer with my hind leg in a mouth trap and faced with the hunter and his revolver.

"Matt told me," he paused, for suspense or as a tease, I couldn't be sure, "You were looking for something?"

I tried looking dully at him, pressing the heat out of my cheeks to keep whatever pride was still left to be kept.

"Well, you found it," he smiled dangerously sweet. "Come and get me," he uncrossed his arms, laying them out open and pushed himself off the door. He looked like an offering.

"What?" I choked finally, mortified by whatever he was suggesting, just because I was exposed doesn't earn him my submission and compliance, he should know that.

I fell back to the palm of my hands as he gushed in strong strides over to my form crouched on the floor, my strength failed me as his weight came crashing atop me, but he as quick enough to huddle me in his arms, intelligently protecting my head from thudding on the scattered toys and mercilessly hard wooden floorboards. I would have been so polite as to thank him, if not for his dominating tongue ravaging my mouth, barely letting air pass between our lips. This was his kiss, powerful and passionate, intent and intense, once started, there was no room for anything else, there was nothing but to engage in it. How inferior my inexperience, sloppy and awkward kiss I imagined would pale to a ghostly shade next to his.

Sweet and bitterness alternate on my taste buds, then of something plain and similar to vanilla, I realized then that I was actually tasting myself on his tongue as the kiss prolonged. The kiss itself was becoming gentle and chaste, although the warmth of the fire in it ever engulfing the two of us. This was our kiss, calm yet exuberant, burning yet quiet, impatient yet perfect, heavenly yet equalized, a kiss worth moaning into.

After what could've felt like an eternity, he moved his lips elsewhere, tracing my jaw-line and sucking hard on my neck, his hands roaming over my torso shortly before completely destroying my perfectly good white pajama top. His lips were quick to find my sensitive nipples, taking one into his mouth and another in his fingers, the sensations that course through my nerves were unfamiliar but welcomed, as I moaned shamelessly, my head thrown back into the pile of cards. A hand moved to the back of my neck and lifting my body just a little for better access of my neck which Mello began nibbling and sucking again, leaving red marks all over my pallor skin. He kissed his way up and sucked on my earlobe before whispering in severity, "Are you who you say you are?"

"What?" My voice came out as whispers and I realized how flushed I was. He brought his face up and looked me in the eyes, "Are you the one I spent my afternoons talking to?" he asked huskily, holding my chin, thumb gently tracing along my lower lips. I could only look at him, the splendor of his radiant blue eyes as they glimmer in the dark.

"Are you that adorable little boy who says all the things I want and need to hear?" he continued, running his hand through my sweat-matted curls, myself still unsure on where these questions were going. "Are you the one I enjoy having arguments with so much?" he straddled my hips and crossed his arms, looking down through thick eyelashes at me.

Uncrossing his arms, he got up, pulling me to my feet as well, shaking the cards that were sticking to our skin off, and led me to the bed, sitting on his lap. "Are you the friend I fell in love with through nothing but a simple chat-room?" I nodded hesitantly and he smiled, "So what do we do now?" he leaned back on his palms, sensually laying his head on his right shoulder.

I twirled a lock of my white hair, gritting my teeth slightly, making sure to not make my tension look too obvious. The painful feeling tightening in my pants, pushing me to the edge, jerking my senses senseless, I might just really stoop low enough as to beg, knowing for a fact, it's exactly what the blonde wanted, sadistic as he was. I'm not one to give in, especially considering how much esteem I've been sacrificing lately, "Prove it," it blurted out, so much for control and composure.

The worries of my dignity were proven to be unnecessary as Mello almost barbarically stripped us naked, how he manage to keep his own tight clothes in one piece and my baggy ones in shreds, I would never comprehend. He pressed three fingers into my mouth without warning, pulling them out then pushing them in, until they were slick with my saliva, I blushed heavily. His hands trailed down my spine and while his lips occupied mine, one finger was inserted into me, the stinging pain made me pull away from the kiss and screamed. He quickly pulled me into his arms, holding my head to rest on his shoulder, "Shh," he hushed softly, kissing my mess of white curls as I sobbed a little from pain and fright. "I'm sorry, I should have warned you first, I'm sorry," he muttered forlornly.

After a while, I calmed, quietly cuddling in his arms, going through in my head the mechanics of anal sex or anything sexual for that matter, I frowned inwardly at the lack of information in my disposal. "Do you want to continue?" I was surprised by the evenness and patience in his tone, especially with all his twitching beneath me. He was eager for this and I couldn't bring myself to disappoint him now. I nodded once against his neck, curling myself into him, bracing myself for the pain again.

"Just relax," he added, moving his hands down again. I trembled against him, biting down on his tender flesh to muffle my cries as he begun to scissor and add a third digit. Suddenly, the fingers were removed, but my relief was short-lived when he said, "This is going to hurt a bit more but it'll be worth it. I promise."

"What do you mean?" I asked quickly, I didn't want to be unprepared again. He stared at me, his face flushed a lovely shade of scarlet, a few strands of blonde hair getting into his eyes, I pushed them away, tugging his hair behind his ears. He smiled and finally answered, "I'm not really sure, I'm just imitating some of the stuff I watched before." I grimaced, and he chuckled, "Yeah, I know, sucks when you don't know everything."

"Do you still want to go ahead?" He held me closer and my legs spread out more around his waist, trailing my fingers down he contour of his perfectly toned chest, I nodded again, who could resists someone so breathtaking?

Carefully he eased himself into me, slowly as to not tear any tissues. I clawed at his back, screaming into his chest and the tears staining my face. For a moment, I thought I wouldn't ever be able to adjust him into me, until he started pumping my length and I could start to feel how right we were for each other. And when he hit that something inside of me, I arched my back, crying his name out with lust, whimpering as he pulled out, begging for him to do it again.

"Harder, please Mello!" he complied, hitting the spot head on, harder and faster with each thrust, "Near-so tight" he hissed. It was hard for either of us to stop from moaning and screaming each other's name, the pleasure rippling in us. We moved together, our heartbeats almost in sync, being taken up higher with each thrust until we came, spurting in a white-gooey mess of heavenly bliss.

I groaned as he pulled out, and then gently placing me down on the bed where he rested at my side, covering the sheets over us. He hugged me, worn out but the smile on his face was evident.

"Mello?" I murmured, eyes half-lidded, "Do you…love Near or Nanotech?"

"That's easy. I love _you_, of course," He smiled sheepishly and kissed my forehead. "I love you too!" I answered quickly.

He chuckled, "Goodnight, Near. Sweet dreams."

"Night, Mello~"

I remembered my parents used to tell me a bedtime story when I was young, about a princess and a prince, I was always afraid that the dragons and witches would hurt the princess and the prince, but I knew that at the end of the storybook, at the very last line, it would always be:

"And they lived happily ever after.

The end."

~L~L~

I'm not sure how many were looking forward to this ending, but I hope it did justice to the entire story, really hope you guys enjoyed it, my roommate says I'm pale from all this writing...Yeah, so, thanks for the support on this, I'm gonna go try to finish my other stories next...Please give me some love, review!


End file.
